random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Alternate timeline/Bunniculafan2016's version
This is Bunniculafan2016's alternate timeline. 1910s 1912 * The crash of the Titanic never happens. * Archduke Franz Ferdinand recovers from the gunshot wound at the hospital, so World war 1 never happens. 1915 * The Sankebetsu brown bear incident never happens. 1918 * The 1918 flu pandemic never happens. 1919 * The Treaty that created conflict never happens. * The Kuwait-Saudi war never happens. * The Hejaz-Saudi war never happens. 1920s 1920 * The mysterious wall street bombing never happens. * The Palmer raids never happens. * The Turkish-Armenian war never happens. * The Franco-Turkish war never happens. 1921 * The Tulsa race riot never happens. * The Red Army invasion of Georgia never happens. * The 1921 Massawa earthquake never happens. 1922 * The Polish-Soviet war never happens. * The Irish Civil war never happens. * The knickerbocker storm in Washington D.C. never happens. * William Desmond Taylor is not murdered. * The teapot dome scandal never happens. * The first Zhilli-Fengtian war never happens. * The murder of William Desmond Taylor never happens. 1923 * The Rosewood massacre never happens. * The assassination of Pancho Villa never happens. * The Great Kanto earthquake never happens. * The tropical storm in Panama never happens. * The fifth storm in the Leeward islands never happens. * The Gleno Dam in Begamo incident never happens. 1924 * The British submarine L-24 never sinks. * The Castle Gate Mine disaster never happens. * The explosion in Benwood, West Virginia never happens. * The tornado at Lorain, Ohio never happens. * The Napalpi massacre never happens. * The Hanapepe Massacre never happens. 1929 * The stock market crash never happens, so The Great depression never happens. 1930s 1930 * The 1930 Meuse Valley fog never happens. * The Dust bowl never happens. 1934 * The Roller coaster incident at Lagoon amusement park is simply avoided because the person sit down throughout the entire ride. 1937 * Amelia Earheart doesn't die. 1939 * World War 2 never happens. 1940s 1940 * The Winter war never happens * The First Naval Battle of Narvik doesn't happen. * Germany doesn't attack the neutral countries. * The Rhythm club fire doesn't happen. * The British doesn't seize ships of the French fleet, thus the Attack on Mer-el-Kebir never happens. 1941 * Pearl harbor does not happen. 1945 * The iron curtain does not happen. * The soviet union should have agreed with the USA. So, the Cold war never happens. * The Koreas are the same country. 1950s 1950 * North Korea doesn't invade South Korea. * The Adventures of Paddy the pelican should've got shelved. 1953 * The Demilitarized zone (DMZ) is not built. 1954 * The French are not defeated, thus the First Indochina war doesn't happen. 1955 * The schools in Sakurajima, which is near volcanoes, are moved somewhere else. 1960s 1961 * The bay of pigs should've ended completely. 1963 * John F. Kennedy recovers from the gunshot wounds at the hospital. 1968 * Same thing can be said about Martin Luther King Jr. 1969 * The Vietnam war should've ended and Vietnam doesn't become a communist country. 1970s 1971 * The earthquake in Tonghai country, China, shouldn't have happened. * The avalanche at a tuberculosis sanatorium in the French Alps shouldn't have happened. * the earthquake at Peru shouldn't have happened. 1972 * Flight 571 shouldn't have crashed. 1975 * Like what Sophie said. 1976 * The Tangshan earthquake should've been avoided by building strong structures. * The Thammasat university massacre should've not happened. * The earthquake in Guatemala and Honduras shouldn't happen. * Like what Deecat98 said, The aristocats should get its own animated show. 1977 * The Tenerife disaster is avoided completely. * Squirrel and Hedgehog should've been shelved. 1978 * While making Action park, build it so the rides looks much safer. 1980s 1980 * The Mount St Helens eruption shouldn't have happened. * The Saudia flight 163 should have got fire extinguishes to prevent the fire. * PETA should not make awful games about animal cruelty. * Iran shouldn't have accepted the UN-brokered ceasefire, thus the Iran-Iraq war doesn't happen. 1981 * Bob Marley should've went to the hospital to cure his cancer. * The attempted assassination of Ronald Reagan doesn't happen 1982 * The Caldecott Tunnel fire is simply avoided by just not using gasoline. 1983 * E.T. for the Atari 2600 shouldn't have been made, so it didn't cause a video game crash. 1984 * What Sophie said on the second part. 1985 * Air India Should've landed safely. 1986 * The Chernobyl disaster never happens and many people still live in Prypiat. * The people should've fixed the space shuttle by fixing the O-ring before they took off. 1987 * PSA Flight 1771 should've got guards and that wouldn't happen. * Like at 1980, LOT Flight 50055 should've got fire extinguishers. * The garbage pail kids movie should've got shelved. 1988 * Mac and me should've got shelved. 1989 * What Sophie said about Popples. 1990 1990 * Hollywood dog should've got picked up by Cartoon Network. 1991 * Sega Neptune replaces the 32X 1993 * The Super Mario Bros. movie should've been shelved. * Bubsy 3D is delayed. * There's a much better version of Caillou. 1994 * Hotel Mario is delayed and is replaced with Super Mario's Wacky worlds. 1995 * Nintendo sues Funtech because of the Super A'Can 1996 * Lincoln Kirstein does not die. 1997 * The earthquake that happened in Papua does not happen. * Sonic Xtreme is released. 2000s 2000 * Comedy central sues Nawaf Al-Salem Al-Shammari because Block 13 is a rip off of South Park. * Dora gets shelved. 2001 * 9/11 never happens. * The war on terrorism never happens. * Kirby GCN is released. 2002 * The Rapsittie street kids: Believe in Santa gets shelved. 2003 * Warioware becomes popular, with a TV show and a Toyline. 2004 * Like what Soren said, tomorrow's pioneers is shelved. * The 2004 Indian ocean earthquake and tsunami never happens. 2005 * Hurricane Katrina never happens. 2007 * The Fujin Rajin 2 incident does not happen. 2009 * Fanboy and Chum Chum gets shelved. * Nickelodeon Japan doesn't close down. 2010s 2010 * The 2010 Haiti earthquake never happens. 2012 * Foodfight gets shelved. * Where the dead go to die gets shelved. 2014 * Sonic boom: rise of lyric is made better. 2015 * Strange magic gets shelved. * Kitty0706 (AKA Colin Charles Wyckoff) doesn't die. 2016 * Norm of the north is called Polar opposites. * The loud house episodes will air in order. * The Powerpuff girls reboot gets a better version called The powerpuff girls return. * Cartoon network will air Bunnicula episodes again. * Season 10 of The fairly oddparents never got released. 2017 * The Ben 10 reboot is left off where the series ended called Ben 10: Alien advanced. * The Emoji movie gets shelved. (Note: while I don't like this movie, the hatedom is ludicrous.) * Harvey beaks gets renewed for a third season. 2018 * Avicii, Stefan Karl, Stan Lee, and Stephen Hillenburg doesn't die. * The school shootings don't happen. * Toys r us doesn't close down. Category:Alternate timelines Category:Pages by Abbykat1286 Category:Random Works!